This invention relates to an identification and information carrying assembly and more particularly to such an assembly for use with a fire/rescue personnel accountability system.
Fire/rescue personnel safety and accountability are important considerations at the scene of an incident. It is important to keep track of fire/rescue personnel as they travel to and from incidents and as they perform services at incident scenes. It is also important to have readily available medical information about fire/rescue personnel who may be injured or otherwise incapacitated at an incident scene or while en route to or from an incident. Information such as allergies, medications being taken, medical history, blood type, normal blood pressure, normal pulse rate, birth date, emergency contact person's name and telephone number, physician's name and telephone number and other information will assist in promptly treating a sick or injured fire/rescue person. It may also be important to have emergency medication immediately available to treat fire/rescue personnel who suffer from illness or allergic reactions to bees, other insects or substances and who might suffer serious or even fatal consequences if their emergency medication was not immediately available.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an identification and information carrying assembly for use by fire/rescue personnel.
Another object is to provide such an assembly for use with a fire/rescue personnel accountability system.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such an assembly which contains personal medical information that is maintained in a confidential manner until the information is accessed by the use of scissors or another cutting implement.
Still another object is to provide such an assembly which can be quickly and easily fastened to and unfastened from fire/rescue helmets, clothing and other objects.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of such an assembly which contains medication that can be quickly and easily accessed by the use of scissors or other cutting implements.
Another object is to provide such an assembly which includes confidential medical information in printed form, on micro film or micro fiche, on a laser disk or on a computer program or computer chip which can be quickly and easily accessed by the use of scissors or other cutting implements.
Still another object is to provide a method of accessing confidential personal medical information contained within an identification and information carrying assembly.
A still further object is to provide a method of manufacturing an identification and information carrying assembly.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.